


Call Me Baby

by storiesinthedark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Awkward Blow Jobs, Fanboy Park Chanyeol, Figure Skater Byun Baekhyun, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Joonmyun | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is the top figure skater of Korea, Korea's darling, and most recently he's the new gold medalist of the Grand Prix Final.Chanyeol is a music producer and entertainment manager, and ever since he was a kid he's been a figure skating fanboy.In particular, Chanyeol is a HUGE fanboy of Baekhyun.  So, it's really not surprising when he tries to get Baekhyun's attention by throwing a Supreme jacket after Baekhyun's performance at Korean Nationals...Chanyeol might've also put his number in the pocket of said jacket.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt#: 375 from BAE 2017  
> Side Pairing(s): Jongdae/Joonmyeon  
> Warning(s): Very light angst...  
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> If you're unsure of any of the skating terminology used, you can check out everything in this handy dandy [glossary!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glossary_of_figure_skating_terms)

The jacket was new. Purchased on Chanyeol’s last trip to Japan in the Shibuya store with his best friend Kyungsoo. It was white with a black stripe across the chest with the standard Supreme logo in the left corner. Kyungsoo had said he was crazy for buying it, but Chanyeol didn’t care. From the moment, he saw it in the store he envisioned Byun Baekhyun wearing it proudly and it fitting him perfectly. 

Chanyeol smiled at the jacket clutched in his gloved hands. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Byun Baekhyun, Korea’s figure skating champion and recent Grand Prix Gold Medalist, had finally taken the ice for his free skate in the Korean Nationals, and Chanyeol was there to watch. He had watched Baekhyun skate a nearly perfect short program the day before and he was excited to see what changes the skater had made to his free skate routine since the Grand Prix Finals. 

The crowd chanted Baekhyun’s name, Chanyeol’s voice mixing in with the others, filling the stadium and then the music began, soft at first, the same notes repeating over and over, building to a beautiful crescendo. Baekhyun moved backward, slowly, making sure that every movement was tied to the music, his arms gracefully moving alongside him. He gradually picked up speed and just as the lyrics began, Baekhyun landed the first triple Salchow of his program perfectly. 

Chanyeol yelped in excitement, the smile on his face stretching further as he watched Baekhyun pick up speed, hit his triple Flip-triple Salchow combination, and then glide beautifully into an Ina Bauer to start his step sequence. 

The entirety of Baekhyun’s program was only four minutes and ten seconds; and in those four minutes and ten seconds, from the very first moment Baekhyun had taken the ice to the moment he landed his last triple axel, Chanyeol was mesmerized. As Baekhyun finally came to rest on the ice in his final pose, arms wrapped around himself with his head toward the ceiling, Chanyeol was on his feet clapping and cheering as loudly as he could, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. He had seen Baekhyun’s routine in person before, at the NHK Trophy earlier this year, but he still loved every breathtaking moment of it. 

“Well, now’s your chance,” Sehun, the only friend he could convince to go with him to the competition, said. Kyungsoo had managed to schedule work shifts for himself every weekend of the entire Grand Prix series, forcing Chanyeol to watch the series by himself. “Seems like everyone is throwing presents.” 

“That’s what you do,” Chanyeol replied. 

They weren’t particularly far away from the ice, seeing as Chanyeol had sprung for the more expensive seats, only a few rows, so he was confident that the jacket would land. He threw the jacket and watched it settle on the ice among the other various stuffed plushes and flowers other fans brought along for their favorite skater. The scene so familiar to him from years of watching his sister, Yoora, skate at competitions. 

He watched as the sweepers skated around and collected the accouterments while Baekhyun made his way to the kiss and cry for his score, ignoring almost everything thrown including the jacket, which had landed almost directly in Baekhyun’s exit path.

“You’re ridiculous,” Sehun said, but Chanyeol ignored him in favor of watching Baekhyun in the kiss and cry, hugging a giant flying squirrel plushie, the only thing he had managed to grab himself on his way off of the ice. 

Baekhyun smiled while his coach, Kim Joonmyun, sat on one side of him scanning the crowd, arms crossed over his chest, a rather neutral expression on his face. On Baekhyun’s other side was Kim Jongdae and his enthusiastic smile, who always accompanied Baekhyun to competitions. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun’s knee bounced, a nervous tick Baekhyun always had in the kiss and cry, and Jongdae placed a hand on Baekhyun’s knee to calm him. Chanyeol felt his own heart picking up pace as he watched the scene and awaited the score. And then, within minutes, a booming voice announced over the intercom, “Free Skate score for Baekhyun Byun representing the Republic of Korea. The free skate score, please. He has earned 218.45. That brings his total score to 304.25.” 

Chanyeol took to his feet, cheering as loudly as he could, watching as Jongdae pulled Baekhyun in for a huge hug and Joonmyun patted him on the shoulder, a toothy smile overtaking the neutral expression. Baekhyun covered his face in happiness, a smile radiating across his whole face even though he tried to hide it. 

“I take it he did well?” Sehun said. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol responded. “He won. He takes the gold.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you see that?” Chanyeol cooed, rewinding the YouTube video again. He was on the floor of his living room sitting close enough to the television any mother would have yelled at him about losing his eyesight, but this was his apartment and he didn’t care. 

“For the hundredth time, yes. You showed it to me when you got back from the competition, two days ago when you were feeling sad, and twice this morning. I saw it, but by all means, show it to me again,” Kyungsoo said, absentmindedly scratching Chanyeol’s corgi, Baekhyunnie’s head. Kyungsoo still couldn’t believe that Chanyeol had gotten himself a dog and then had named the poor creature after a figure skater of all things. 

“It’s such a perfect name for a corgi,” Chanyeol had said the moment after he had fallen in love with the puppy at the shelter and decided he was taking it home with him as soon as possible.

“And what will you do if you ever decide you don’t like Byun Baekhyun as a skater?” Kyungsoo had said. He thought it was a valid point at least. 

“That won’t happen,” Chanyeol had responded and the situation was settled. Chanyeol had taken the puppy home that very day, stopping on the way home to buy puppy supplies. 

That was three years ago and Chanyeol was right. He hadn’t grown tired of Byun Baekhyun yet and he made it a point to make sure Kyungsoo knew it too. Or at least it felt that way to Kyungsoo. 

“Ok. Watch,” Chanyeol said, eyes still focused on the television. “Here’s where he leads up to what is supposed to be his triple flip-triple toe loop combination, but instead of the second jump being a toe loop, he makes it a Salchow. It’s amazing!” 

“Great! I’m so happy for him.” 

“You’re only saying that so that I stop with the recap.”

“Yes. Yes, I am. You’ve only been talking about this for the last week. You saw him do this in person and you’ve shown me at least twelves times. I know what comes next. I don’t want to relive it anymore. Can we please go? I want lunch sometime this year, Chanyeol. I don’t really care about how good your boyfriend is at landing spins.” 

“First, you land jumps not spins, but I think you already know that and are just being awful. Second, he’s not my boyfriend.” 

“First...I don’t care. Please. Food. Now.” 

“But, one more video.” 

“No, Chanyeol. If you watch another video, I’m leaving without you. I have things to do today,” Kyungsoo said, putting his foot down. 

“Fine,” Chanyeol responded, exiting the YouTube app and turning off the TV. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table behind him and looked to Kyungsoo who was still sitting curled up in the corner of the couch with Baekhyunnie. “I’m ready.” 

“Are you really?” 

“Yes. Oh my god.” 

“Ok. Let’s go then.” 

They waved goodbye to Baekhyunnie and then made their way to the old beat up blue pickup truck Chanyeol had driven since high school.

Chanyeol had let Kyungsoo pick the restaurant for lunch in the car, which as he stared at the menu may have been a mistake. Brera. Italian. He had his fair share of pasta and pizza whenever he was working part time at his family’s restaurant. He didn’t want to eat it when he was out with a friend for lunch as well, but apparently Kyungsoo didn’t care. 

“You know we could have just had Italian at my parent’s place, right?” 

“Yes, I’m aware of that. I just didn’t want to eat there again.” 

“But, it’s free if we eat there.” 

“So?” 

Unwilling to argue any further, Chanyeol ordered a salad and Kyungsoo ordered some pasta. Once the waiter had gone, Chanyeol pulled out his phone and began scrolling through Twitter and Instagram feeds, ignoring Kyungsoo’s scowls.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo started. 

“Yeah,” he responded, not looking up from his phone. 

“How do you--”

“HOLY SHIT!” Chanyeol yelled. “HOLY. SHIT. Holy shit.” He covered his mouth, both of his eyes wide as he stared at the phone clutched tightly in his hand.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo sighed, the question slightly mushed from where his hand rested against his cheek.

“This is joke. It has to be a joke. This isn’t real. Definitely not real. Nope.” 

Chanyeol continued to stare at his phone, unblinking and unmoving save for his rhythmic breathing. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“You aren’t going to ask me what it is?” Chanyeol finally asked after two full minutes of motionless silence. 

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Kyungsoo replied, rolling his eyes.

“You’re the WORST!!” 

“You’ve known this for a long time and yet you still hang out with me. It’s your own fault at this point.” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Not that you care anyway, but Baekhyun posted this photo on Instagram! Do you see it! DO YOU SEE IT! THAT’S...THAT’S….” He turned his phone around so Kyungsoo could see the photo as his speech became incoherent excited sounding babbles and swoons.

Chanyeol couldn’t keep still. His entire body buzzed with new energy, and Kyungsoo struggled to see the image clearly on the shaking phone until he steadied Chanyeol’s hand. There on the screen was Byun Baekhyun, Grand Prix Gold Medalist and Korean National Champion, skating on the ice with his leg pulled over his head wearing the jacket Chanyeol had so carefully picked out because Chanyeol thought it would accentuate his slim figure, and then had thrown on the ice. The caption on the photo read, “My fans give the best presents. Supreme Jacket for the Win!” 

“So he did get it,” Kyungsoo said, settling against the back of the chair.

“Um...yeah!! Clearly he got the jacket. HE’S WEARING IT! OH MY GOD! I--I--I--” 

“But what about the note?” Kyungsoo interrupted. “You did put it in the pocket, right?” 

“Of course I did!” Chanyeol yelled. 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “Ok. I’m just saying that while he’s wearing the jacket, but he hasn’t called you.” 

“Maybe he hasn’t found it yet,” Chanyeol insisted. 

“That, or maybe it’s something else. Maybe--” 

“No, he definitely just hasn’t found it yet,” Chanyeol replied, a frown pulling at the edges of his smile. How could Baekhyun wear the jacket but ignore his note? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol couldn’t get the thought of Baekhyun wearing his jacket out of his head and it only led to misery. He tried. He’d been trying for weeks, but he always found his mind wandering down the same road. Why was his note--so carefully placed in the pocket of the jacket Baekhyun now found time to wear everywhere--ignored? Maybe the rumors were true. Maybe Jongdae was Baekhyun’s boyfriend after all and Baekhyun chose not to answer the note? No. That couldn’t be it. But, he had ignored the jacket on the ice. But, he ignored other things too! Maybe Kyungsoo had been right, maybe this really had been a bad idea. How could Kyungsoo let him do this? 

Chanyeol  leaned against the wall of the practice and idly plucked at the strings of his guitar, while the rest of his bandmates finished setting up his equipment. He was quiet, had been quiet for the last three days, which was unusual, and everyone noticed. Mentions of Baekhyun in any conversation ceased to exist. Even when Sehun had purposely asked about the numerous television appearances and magazine interviews as the season led up to Four Continents that Baekhyun did while wearing the jacket, The Jacket, Chanyeol simply changed the subject. After three days of contemplating, Chanyeol had made up his mind and his heart couldn’t handle the rejection. 

“It’s weird to see you quiet,” Sehun said, plucking idly at the strings of his bass. He was still attempting to tune it and usually, Chanyeol would have just grabbed the instrument already, but he made no such attempt. “I didn’t think you ever stopped talking. You certainly didn’t that one time we shoved socks in your mouth.”

“And you still hadn’t that one time we found you giving a blowjob to...oh what was his name…” Minho teased, tapping lightly on his kit’s cymbals.

“Enough!” Chanyeol shouted. “I get it. Can we please just try and get this practice started instead of roasting me?” 

“Dude, seriously,” Minho said. “You need to snap out of whatever this is.”

“If it keeps him from obsessing over his skater boy, I could get behind this,” Kyungsoo said, receiving a sharp elbow to the gut from Sehun. He glared back at Sehun.

Chanyeol groaned. “You’re all awful and I hate you.” 

“No you don’t,” Sehun replied. “Now, shut it and play the guitar. I call this practice of SMACKS to order.” 

“Who made you leader? I thought that was Chanyeol?” Minho retorted. “If we’re going to pick a new leader, we should have a proper vote on it!” 

“We aren’t picking a new leader--” Chanyeol began, but was cut off.

“Chanyeol lost his spot as leader when he decided to mope,” Kyungsoo snarked, which only further irritated Chanyeol. “Sehun, call the song.”

“Ok. Let’s take it from the top of “Call Me Baby.” 

Chanyeol stared at Sehun. “Really?” 

“What? It’s a legitimate song we play,” Sehun retorted,   trying to fight the giggles that threatened to overtake him at Chanyeol’s misery. 

“He is right,” Minho said, gesturing to Sehun with his sticks.

“Just because you’re waiting for someone to call you baby, doesn’t mean we have to skip it in practice,” Sehun continued. 

“Exactly.” Minho nodded. 

“Are you going to count us in or not?” Kyungsoo shouted, breaking the tension between the three.

“ Fine. Minho, count us in,” Sehun replied, smirking. 

They played through the song, Chanyeol hit all of the right chords and stayed on beat, but the sound was off.

“Could you at least try?” Kyungsoo said after they finished the first run. “Hitting the right chords is fine, but it still sounds like shit if there’s no emotion.” 

“Give him a break,” Sehun chimed in. “He’s heartbroken.” 

“He can’t be heartbroken. He wasn’t actually dating anyone,” Kyungsoo fired back. 

Chanyeol threw his hands in the air. “Fine. You’re right. Let’s take it from the top again and I’ll work on it.” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Chanyeol’s phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it as Minho started the countdown again. He took a deep breath, letting the feeling of Sehun’s baseline and Minho’s beat make their way into his body. He began playing, letting his fingers walk the familiar path of strings. He closed his eyes and tried to let his once flirtatious feelings for Byun Baekhyun make their way into his playing. 

“Stop! Stop!” Kyungsoo called before the second verse had even finished. “Let’s just take a break.” 

“But! We only just started practice half an hour ago,” Minho said. 

“I’m aware of that, but someone needs to get his head together before we go any further.” 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said. “It’s not like I anticipated this.” 

“It’s fine,” Sehun said. “We’ll just take five and try again...Maybe...a different song this time...” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol agreed. 

“But we only have the practice room reserved for another forty-five minutes,” Minho said, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Chill, it’s not like the music department is going to kick us out if we run five minutes over,” Sehun responded. “Come on. Give him a minute to collect himself.”

The band dispersed and Chanyeol hopped up to sit on top of his amp, slouching against the practice room wall. His phone buzzed again, and he pulled it free from his pocket, looking at the notification on the screen from a number he didn’t recognize. He unlocked the phone and stared at the message. 

‘So what’s the name of the mystery person I should be thanking for my new jacket?’ Chanyeol read the message over and over, the words on the screen in front of him not making any sense. There was no way this was real. Another joke at his expense. He knew his friends poked fun at his undying love for Baekhyun, but this was taking it too far. 

He didn’t register the sounds of his bandmates returning to the room until a hand waving in front of his face, Sehun’s hand, brought him back. 

“Dude, you’re still really out of it,” Minho said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked over to sit behind the drum kit. 

Chanyeol took one more look at the message on the screen before pocketing the phone and sliding down from his amp. He’d deal with this later. He grabbed his guitar, throwing the strap over his head, and plucked at the strings. “I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said. “I promise I’ll be better this time.” 

“You better be,” Kyungsoo said, he rolled his eyes. “Let’s take it from the top of ‘Love Me Right.’ Minho, count it down.” 

“One, two, three, four…” Minho clicked his sticks above his head and hit the first beat on the bass drum and they were off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol had already put his guitar in its case and it was now leaning against the wall near the practice room door, while he sat on his amp. His shoulders slumped forward as he reached into his back pocket for his phone. Kyungsoo and Minho had left fifteen minutes ago, but Sehun stuck around. He eyed Chanyeol carefully, leaning against the door frame, his bass case in hand. 

“So, what’s with you?” Sehun said. “You at least got through rehearsal without Kyungsoo putting his foot up your ass, but you definitely weren’t entirely there. So what is it?” 

“It’s nothing,” Chanyeol said, not looking up from his phone. He mentally ran through a list of everyone who could have possibly sent him the text. Why would someone do this? 

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Sehun said, setting his bass down at the door and walking to Chanyeol. He grabbed Chanyeol’s phone from him, Chanyeol grasping as the phone left his hand, but failing to retrieve. He then quickly darted toward the door out of Chanyeol’s immediate reach.

“Let’s see here,” Sehun began, pulling up Chanyeol’s text messages. He opened up the latest message, from a number not saved in Chanyeol’s phone and stared at it. He looked from the phone back to Chanyeol, and Chanyeol slunk back a bit further against the wall. 

“He texted you...Holy shit! Byun Baekhyun texted you! You! Chanyeol!” Sehun shouted, slapping Chanyeol on the arm. Chanyeol was going to have a bruise, and Sehun didn’t care.

He shoved Sehun toward the door. “I regret ever giving you my phone code,” Chanyeol mumbled, slouching and pulling himself into a tiny ball on top of his amp. 

“I don’t think you really had a choice on giving me that code,” Sehun said. “You should text him back!”

“No, I don’t think so,” Chanyeol replied. 

“Chanyeol...you...text him!” Sehun yelled, waving Chanyeol’s phone at him. “Why are you being like this?” 

“I--” 

“Do not tell me that you don’t want to. I know you. You are in love with this boy. Have been since you saw him skate at that same competition as Yoora. You don’t shut up about him. You pulled a stupid stunt just for this to happen and now you’re scared?” 

“I’m not scared.” 

“Then text him back!” Sehun said, thrusting Chanyeol’s phone back into his hands and returning to his position leaning against the practice room door. 

Chanyeol stared down at the device, the message open and waiting. “What do I even say?” 

“Start with your name, idiot! He asked for it,” Sehun said, rolling his eyes. 

Chanyeol hesitated, still only looking down at the open text message. 

“Look,” Sehun started. “If you don’t text him back, I will.” 

“No! I can do it!” Chanyeol said, pulling the phone close to his chest. No way was he ever letting Sehun take his phone from him again. Maybe if he actually texted back he could figure out who had pulled such a mean prank. 

He took a deep breath and then began to type. ‘Chanyeol. My name is Park Chanyeol.’ He hit the send button and looked back up to Sehun’s wide grin. The phone buzzed again, and Chanyeol turned his attention back to the device. 

“Open it!” Sehun whispered as if Chanyeol was on the phone and not just sending texts. 

Chanyeol did, looking over the words in pure black and white. ‘Well, Park Chanyeol. Thank you very much for my new jacket. I quite like it.’  

“So, what’s it say?” Sehun asked. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll just steal your phone again.” 

Chanyeol sighed. He really needed better friends. “Fine. It says, “Well, Park Chanyeol. Thank you very much for my new jacket. I quite like it.”” 

“Text him back!” 

“No, Sehun!” 

“Do not make me come over there!” Sehun said, striding toward Chanyeol. Chanyeol slid off of the amp and held the phone over his head, out of Sehun reach, even as Sehun tried to jump and take it. 

The phone buzzed again, and both Chanyeol and Sehun paused, meeting each other's eyes. Slowly, Chanyeol brought it down from over his head and unlocked it, pulling up the latest message. Sehun reading over his shoulder, Chanyeol read the words of the latest text. ‘Would you like to have dinner?’ 

Before Chanyeol could even think, Sehun grabbed hold of his phone again and sent a reply. The phone buzzed again. “He asked if you live in Seoul. I’m gonna tell him yes,” Sehun said, happily typing away. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and sighed. Then, he made a lunge at Sehun, which Sehun quickly evaded. The phone buzzed yet again. “He says he’ll meet you at Mingles on Saturday at 8 PM. He also sent the address,” Sehun said, after typing a response and handing back the phone.

Chanyeol stared at Sehun, willing with all his might that he would just catch fire, but no such luck. “No. You didn’t. I can’t…” 

Sehun reached down to pick up his bass. “Well, I’m off to class because if we want to keep using this space as rehearsal space, I need to not fail,” Sehun said, a shit-eating grin appearing on his face. “You know you’ll thank me later. Go enjoy a dinner with your most favorite person in the world.”  He turned on his heel and left. 

Chanyeol watched him go and once Sehun had disappeared from sight by turning the corner, Chanyeol turned his attention back to his phone. He ran through the options he had. He could text Baekhyun back and tell him that his phone had been stolen and that the texts weren’t really from him. He could wait and text Baekhyun tomorrow and tell him something came up.  Or he could just suck it up and go on a dinner date with his idol. How bad could it be? 


	5. Chapter 5

“What do I even wear!?” Chanyeol had said, flopping onto his bed. He looked over at his phone, which he had thrown across the white duvet. Sehun was on speaker. 

“What do you mean, what do you wear? You’ve gone on dates before Chanyeol,” Sehun had responded amidst sounds of crunching. “What did you wear on other dates?” 

“This isn’t like other dates! He’s Korea’s hero, Sehun! This isn’t dating just anyone,” he had replied burying his face in his hands. “Ugh. I didn’t even want to go on this date. This is all your fault.” 

“You’re going to thank me later,” Sehun had said. “Why don’t you wear your black button down and black dress pants. Don’t bother with a suit jacket or tie. You’ll look classy.” 

“Fine,” Chanyeol had replied. 

And that is how is Chanyeol found himself standing at the entrance to Mingles at 8:15 PM dressed head to toe in black, his bright red hair very vibrant and visible. He took a deep breath and approached the reservations desk. 

“How can I help you, sir?” The woman behind the counter asked. She smiled. 

“I’m here to meet someone actually. Byun Baekhyun. Do you know if he’s arrived? I’m a bit late.” Chanyeol responded, meeting her eyes for a brief moment before diverting them to the floor. 

She smiled again. “Yes, sir. He just arrived. I’ll show you to the table.” She made her way out from behind the small wooden podium and Chanyeol followed her across the restaurant, taking in the sleek modern design. They quickly arrived at a small secluded table in the back. 

“Here you are, sir,” she said and then she quickly turned and left. 

Chanyeol nodded after her and then turned his attention to his new dinner partner. He smiled, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry I’m late,” he blurted out before catching himself. “I’m Park Chanyeol.” 

“I thought I was being stood up,” Baekhyun responded, and Chanyeol could feel himself start to melt. Baekhyun looked amazing in his long-sleeved pink button-down, which he had buttoned all the way up; his brown hair had been swept messily to the side in a much more casual style. His voice was silky and his smile, even though Chanyeol noted that it looked forced, stretched to his eyes. He looked Chanyeol up and down, and then gestured to the chair across from him. 

“No! I wouldn’t....no...I just had some trouble figuring out what to wear,” Chanyeol said, feeling a slight blush cross his face as he sat down.

Baekhyun nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of Chanyeol as if he was trying to take him apart piece by piece and figure out his inner workings. “Well...it’s nice to meet you Chanyeol. I think you look very nice.” 

“You too...meet you that is...not that you don’t look nice too. I mean you always look nice...not that I always know what you look like...it’s just...nice to meet you,” Chanyeol blurted out. He shook his head as the blush on his face began to creep up to his ears. He buried his head in his hands.

Baekhyun chuckled, his forced smile finally relaxing. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. 

“I’m sorry. I should have known the evening would go like this. I didn’t even really want to come,” Chanyeol muttered. 

“You didn’t?” He replied, confused. “But didn’t--” 

Chanyeol groaned, pulling his head up from his hands, but he still didn’t look at Baekhyun. “My friend stole my phone and responded to your messages. I--” 

“I see...” Baekhyun said, relaxing back into his chair. “My friend did the same.” 

“I’m sorry?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. “Your friend sent me the text?” 

“Yes. He insisted that I thank the person responsible for my new jacket. I really do like it. So, I sent a simple text...dinner, however, was his idea.” 

Chanyeol shrugged. “Well, I’m glad you like the jacket. I’m sorry about all of this. ”

“Don’t be. The jacket was very clever,” Baekhyun said, a smile tugging at his lips. “The first proposal of its kind that I’ve ever gotten.” 

Chanyeol laughed. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. It’s always the same. Stuffed toys or flowers. Never something as practical as this.” 

“I do like to be original,” Chanyeol said, finally bringing his nerves under control. He smiled.

Baekhyun chuckled. “Well, Park Chanyeol. Since we are already here, and you don’t appear to a rabid crazy fan why don’t we enjoy this as a proper date? Appease both of our friends who thought this would be a good idea.” 

“I’d like that,” Chanyeol replied. 

“Good, then let’s order,” Baekhyun said, flagging down a waiter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was everything Chanyeol had dreamed it would be and more. 

“I have to ask,” Baekhyun began after the waiter had left with their orders. “The jacket. How’d you come up with that idea?” He leaned forward on his hands,  grinning, and watched as Chanyeol fidgeted,  his eyes following Chanyeol’s every move, taking in every moment .

Chanyeol laughed and ran a hand down the back of his neck. “I’ve...well...you see…” He could feel himself losing his composure again. Baekhyun flustered him when he was a tiny figure on his computer screen, skating hundreds of miles away, and now that he was sitting across the table Chanyeol was trying with all of his might to stay connected in the moment. He took a deep breath. “I was in Japan with a friend and I saw the jacket and I knew you’d look amazing wearing it. So, I bought it…” 

“ I see.  Thank you, if I didn’t say it before,” Baekhyun said, playing with the corner of his napkin. 

“You’re welcome,” Chanyeol said. “I’m glad you like it. It looks really good on you. The videos you’ve posted wearing it have been great.” 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun replied, the conversation ebbing to an awkward pause. He tapped his fingers on the table , a nervous habit Chanyeol recognized . 

“Are you--” Chanyeol started at the same time as Baekhyun said,  “So, Chanyeol. Figure skating--” 

They stared at each other, a genuine smile pulling at Baekhyun’s face while Chanyeol did his best to resist laughing. 

“Let’s try that again. Chanyeol, figure skating…”

“I’m horrible at it,” Chanyeol spat out, unable to control the speed of his words and  Baekhyun’s smile grew. “I only watch competitions. My sister skated and she used to try to get me out on the ice, it always ended up with me flat on my ass.” 

“Your sister skated?” 

“Yeah. Most of my weekends were spent at her competitions with my parents. You see enough figure skating and eventually, you start to pick favorites.” 

“I see,” Baekhyun said. “Who are your favorites?” 

Chanyeol blushed. “Well, you obviously...ummm...I like watching Lay from China...his spins are pretty amazing. Kim Jongin has some pretty spectacular step sequences. But, no one compares to you.” 

“They’re all men,” Baekhyun said. 

“I don’t watch the ladies division anymore and pairs have never been interesting,” Chanyeol responded.

“Good to know,” Baekhyun said, smirking.  “Less competition.” 

The waiter arrived with their meals, and the conversation continued. It fell into a natural rhythm and Chanyeol found the conversation came easier. 

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “Ok. I think I can guess, but I have to know. How did you decide on your program this year?” 

“I wanted this year to be about pride. Pride for my country. Pride in myself, so I picked songs that represented that,” Baekhyun said in between bites of his salad. 

Chanyeol nodded, popping a few pieces of his chicken into his mouth. “Right, but that’s the answer you give to the press. I want to know why you chose these particular pieces, just….everything…” 

Baekhyun froze, fork midway to his mouth, and returned the food to his plate. “Umm...well…” Baekhyun’s leg began to bounce under the table. “I chose my short program for a few reasons. I did want something  that was more on the traditional side but wasn’t what we’ve seen before.  The music for my short program is really where this all started. There are five variations on “Arirang” and...I’m not boring you am I?” 

“No,” Chanyeol replied. “No, this is perfect, really.” 

Baekhyun’s leg stopped bouncing, and he smiled, finally a genuine smile. “Good, I’m glad....Umm...so I worked with my choreographer and we cut the more uptempo ones together because we wanted to really have a feeling of strength and power. That’s the pride in my country.”

Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun, his eyes sparkling. “I didn’t realize you cut the music for your program too.” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun replied, he ran his tongue over his lip and stared down at his salad. “It’s something my choreographer, Minseok, and I started doing about a year ago.” He extended his foot out and tapped Chanyeol’s under the table. 

Chanyeol tensed for a brief moment before he realized that the sensation traveling up his leg was Baekhyun’s foot. He relaxed and moved his other foot to rest lightly against Baekhyun’s ankle, and then gently nudged against Baekhyun’s leg. 

“And what about your free skate?” Chanyeol asked as he ran his tangled his feet with Baekhyun’s. 

“Ah. My free skate was...is challenging. I wanted something that represented pride in my accomplishments, pride in my life, so I went with something with a lyrical driving beat because it captures my passion and there’s the forward motion of the melody. There are still some issues with it, but it’s improved a lot since the start of the season.” 

“I know,” Chanyeol said, a shiver moving up his spine as Baekhyun traced his foot up Chanyeol’s leg and back down. Chanyeol glanced down at the table as if he could look through it and see Baekhyun’s foot. 

He looked back up and his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s. A moment of silence passed between them, their meals forgotten on the table. 

Baekhyun licked his lips. “Want to come back to mine?” Baekhyun whispered across the table, his eyes darkening the longer he stared at Chanyeol. 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked his voice dropping to the same volume as Baekhyun’s. 

“A simple yes or no will do.” He moved his feet up Chanyeol’s leg again, this time lingering a little longer just above Chanyeol’s knee. 

Chanyeol smiled. “Umm...Yes.” 

“Then let’s get the check,” Baekhyun said, calling for the waiter. 

The waiter brought the check, and Chanyeol swiped his card quickly to pay, not even looking at the total, the feeling of spending time with his favorite skater was priceless. They made their way out of the restaurant, hands playfully grasping for one another, while Baekhyun led the way to his car, a nice modest white hybrid. Chanyeol started toward the passenger’s side, but before he could get there Baekhyun pushed him against the driver’s side door and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Chanyeol’s hands flailed as he tried to balanced himself with Baekhyun’s mouth locked on his. 

When they parted, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun, his breathing coming in short pants. “Get in,” Baekhyun said. 

Chanyeol bit his lower lip and nodded. he scurried over to the passenger’s side and slid into the seat, bumping his knees against the dashboard as he did so. He hissed as he adjusted the seat, and he caught the sound of Baekhyun snickering at him. 

Chanyeol sat shotgun, his breathing still heavy from the kiss, his brain caught in a fog. He fiddled with his phone, debating whether he should text someone. He scrolled through his contacts and finally settled on his sister. ‘Tulip,’ he wrote, their secret code that they had created when Yoora had to attend all of the skating banquets  and wanted to be sure someone knew where she had run off to, a code word meaning check on me later. Then, he slipped the phone back into his pocket and watched as Baekhyun focused on the road ahead. This whole experience was humiliating and yet incredible. 

They made a few turns and within minutes, Baekhyun pulled the car into the parking lot and was beckoning Chanyeol to follow him. He did.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun’s apartment was modest, smaller than Chanyeol had anticipated for Korea’s National Hero, but decorated exactly as he had seen it in pictures. The living room, which was directly across from the kitchen, consisted of a plush navy couch, a matching loveseat and a rather large television, which appeared to have every game console available hooked to it. Games were scattered across the floor, which complimented the stack of magazines on the coffee table, and the messy piles of books on the shelves in the bookcase he spotted against the far wall. The coffee table and end tables were a deep brown, and the walls were decorated with pieces of abstract artwork purposely placed by an interior decorator, Chanyeol guessed. The kitchen, however, was pristine with its stainless steel appliances and pure white countertops.

Chanyeol glanced around the apartment for a moment, taking in what he could before  Baekhyun grabbed him by the wrist and tugged through the main hall to the bedroom. Once inside, with the door shut behind them, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol against it, straining on his tiptoes to nip at Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol moaned and rolled his head to the side to allow Baekhyun more access.

Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun and pushed himself away from the wall. His lips met Baekhyun’s in a solid kiss as he guided Baekhyun back toward the bed. Once Baekhyun’s knees hit the frame, he allowed Baekhyun to turn him around. He sat on the bed, leaning back onto his elbows as Baekhyun straddled his lap.

Baekhyun smiled. “You’re nothing like what I expected,” he said, running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair.

“What were you expecting?” Chanyeol asked, breath catching in his throat.

“First, someone completely obsessed with me. Second, a girl, not that I’m complaining,” Baekhyun panted out. He quickly returned to placing kisses along Chanyeol’s jaw.

Chanyeol sharply inhaled. “Sorry to disappoint you. One out of two isn’t bad.”

Baekhyun pulled away. “What?”

“Your list of what you were expecting,” Chanyeol said, doing his best to keep a straight face. “Only one of those is incorrect.”

Baekhyun snorted. “Yes, it is hard to find someone not completely obsessed with me.”

Chanyeol gently smacked Baekhyun’s shoulder and he giggled, falling forward onto Chanyeol’s shoulder. “I kid, I kid,” he paused, looking him straight in the eye. “So how obsessed with me are you? Do you have posters everywhere?” He asked, slowly nipping at the skin and grinding in Chanyeol’s lap, his erection beginning to make itself known.

“Mmmm...not anymore,” Chanyeol replied, throwing his head back to allow Baekhyun more access to his neck. How was this happening? This was a fantasy he enjoyed in the privacy of his own apartment, not something that could actually happen.

“Good answer,” Baekhyun said, pulling away slightly and starting to nip at the skin on the other side of Chanyeol’s neck. “What about other merchandise?”

Chanyeol groaned. “I have one sweatshirt that says “Korean Figure Skating” on it.”

“Ok. What year did I first win Korean Nationals?”

“You won in 2010, but you lost the title the next year.”

“Correct. What was the name of my last girlfriend?”

“I...I don’t know. You had a girlfriend? I thought--” Chanyeol said, moaning as Baekhyun scraped his teeth over the hard muscle. “Why is this important?”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, his eyes sparkling. “Because I think it is and that’s what matters. And I think you just passed my test.” He knelt down and pressed his teeth against Chanyeol’s skin.

Chanyeol squirmed, the feeling of Baekhyun’s teeth against his skin sending a warm feeling straight down to his cock, which strained against the fabric. The questions he had for Baekhyun thrown from his mind. His nerves felt like they had been lit on fire and his breath caught in his throat.

Baekhyun hummed against Chanyeol’s skin, giving it one more tentative kiss before pulling away and staring into Chanyeol’s brown eyes.

Chanyeol shifted to accommodate Baekhyun’s weight in his lap against his own erection. He ran his hands up Baekhyun’s thighs allowing them to sit comfortably against his ass, but Baekhyun shifted and slid off his lap.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol asked, concern creeping into his voice.

He smiled. “To get you out of these tight pants, if that’s ok with you,” Baekhyun replied, watching a blush creep over Chanyeol’s face.

“Oh. Yes,” Chanyeol said, leaning back.

Baekhyun unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the floor and undid the button and zip, and Chanyeol lifted himself up, allowing Baekhyun to slide his pants out from underneath of him. He mouthed at the fabric, tasting a bit of precome that had begun to soak through Chanyeol’s boxers. Then, Baekhyun reached his hand under the waistband and Chanyeol lifted his hips again and Baekhyun slid his boxers off, tossing them somewhere out of sight.

Chanyeol stared down at the mop of dark hair, amazed that any of his stupid stunt had worked and landed him here with Baekhyun. He reached out, tentative at first, but then after a deep breath, more confidently, gently pet Baekhyun’s hair.

Taking the action as an acknowledgement, Baekhyun ran his hand along Chanyeol’s now very obviously hard cock, listening as Chanyeol’s breath hitched and Baekhyun was rewarded with small moans.

“You sound amazing,” Baekhyun said, looking up, pupils blown wide. “I bet you taste amazing too.” Chanyeol threw his hands over his face to try and calm himself, to keep from losing himself to the sensation as Baekhyun’s fingers traced the outline of his cock. Baekhyun chuckled.

The door to Baekhyun’s bedroom opened, a voice mid conversation echoing throughout the apartment, as a dark-haired man stepped into the room.  

“I have to tell you, Baek, he’s just--Well, this is awkward.”

Chanyeol froze. He pushed himself up from the bed and stared at the man, horrified. No. It couldn’t be. Those were just internet rumors and Baekhyun had gone out on a dinner date with him. This was just a bad nightmare. Jongdae and Baekhyun weren’t dating, were they? Fuck. Suddenly, he found himself unsure of everything he knew about Baekhyun. He quickly scrambled off of the bed to gather his underwear from the floor, searching the rest of the room for his pants, and belt.

Baekhyun ran his fingers through his hair and then down his face. He pushed himself up from the floor and turned to face Jongdae. “I thought you were staying over at Joonmyun’s tonight.”

“Well, I was. But, he said he has to be at the rink early tomorrow for Jongin’s training, so we cut our night short,” he replied, smirking. “I’m kind of glad we did. What do we have here? This is new, even for you.”

“This doesn’t concern you,” Baekhyun sighed. He turned back to Chanyeol, watching as he finished buckling his belt. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s no problem,” Chanyeol responded, a knot beginning to form in his throat. “I should go anyway. Leave you two alone.”

“Are you sure? Jongdae was just leaving. _Weren’t_ you Jongdae?” Baekhyun said, turning his attention back to him.

Jongdae looked Chanyeol up and down. “Well, actually...Wait. No. This isn’t the one who threw the jacket, is it? Fuck,” Jongdae said. “He’s cute. I see why you brought him home. Good for you.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Yes, and I thank you so much for interrupting.”

“Just consider it payback for the early days of Joonmyun,” Jongdae said. “Nice meeting you Chanyeol.” Then, he turned quickly on his heel and left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Chanyeol stood frozen hand mid-wave, he blinked.

“I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun said. “I really do understand if you want to leave.”

“Um...no? I’m just...That was Kim Jongdae, right?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes.”

“The same Kim Jongdae who’s appeared with you at every competition since your first Junior Grand Prix back in 2004?” Chanyeol pushed.

“The very same, unfortunately,” Baekhyun sighed.

“So, he’s not…” Chanyeol began, the question hanging above him, but he was unable to ask.

“Not what? My boyfriend? No. Definitely not,” Baekhyun said. He walked over the bed and flopped back, running his hands over his face until it was irritated.

“Then…why is he here?”

“He lives here. He’s my roommate,” Baekhyun said. “You really do know a lot about me. Not everything, which is a good thing, but a lot.”

“Everything I can find on the internet, yeah. This wasn’t on the internet,” Chanyeol responded. “I’ve seen Jongdae a lot when you’re at competitions and in the kiss and cry. The internet gossip claims he’s your boyfriend.”

“Not boyfriend. I don’t have a boyfriend. He’s my best friend. Has been since grade school. I can’t seem to shake him no matter how obnoxious he is. It’s even worse now that he’s engaged to my coach.”

“He’s engaged to your coach?”

“Yeah, it’s a recent development,” Baekhyun said. He sat back up and looked over at Chanyeol still standing mostly dressed in the corner of the room. “Wait. If you thought I had a boyfriend, why did you throw you put your number in the pocket of the jacket you threw? Were you hoping I’d leave my boyfriend for someone I’d never met?”

Chanyeol blushed. “No. No, no, no. It was _rumored_ he was your boyfriend. I figured there was always a chance that he wasn’t. And if he was, you would just ignore the number. I honestly didn’t think you call...text...or have a friend text...”

Baekhyun chuckled, the same genuine smile from dinner appearing on his face again. “Relax. You’re so nervous...it’s cute, but I don’t want to break you by just standing here.”

Chanyeol stared down at the floor. He kicked his foot back and forth following every movement before finally looking back up at Baekhyun. “I’m...I’m glad he’s not your boyfriend.” He finally walked across the room and sat down next to Baekhyun, resting his hand gently on top of Baekhyun’s knee.

“So,” Baekhyun started, breaking the small silence that had started to settle around them. “Now that the mood’s gone, would you like to watch a movie?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “I’d like that. Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol sat on top of his amp, plucking the strings of his guitar idly. He hummed along harmonizing with the chords which seemed to fill the room with joy. 

“You seem happy,” Sehun said the moment he entered the practice room. “Date went well I take it.” 

“It was interesting,” Chanyeol replied. “He’s everything and nothing like I thought.” 

“That’s--” 

The door opened as Kyungsoo pushed it forward into the space. He looked Chanyeol up and down. “Skater boy called you didn’t he.” 

Chanyeol’s mouth hung open. He looked over to Sehun. “You told him.”

“No! I did nothing of the sort.” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Sehun didn’t tell me anything. That stupid smile is back on your face,” he sighed. “Maybe at least your playing will be back to normal.” 

Once Minho arrived, the band began practice. Chanyeol’s phone buzzed in his pocket every so often, but he ignored it. The temptation to pull his phone from his pocket tugged at him, but a glare from Kyungsoo during a song transition struck the thought from his mind. An hour later, when they finally finished, he fished the phone from his pocket and looked at two text messages from Byun Baekhyun, one from his mother, and one from Yoora.  

He ignored the texts from his mom and opened the one from his sister, seeing a response to the text he had sent her before leaving Baekhyun’s. He quickly typed back, ‘Yes,’ and then, he scrolled down to the ones from Baekhyun. His hand hovered over the open button, hesitating ever so slightly. It hadn’t even been twelve hours since Chanyeol had left Baekhyun’s apartment. 

“The life of a skater,” Baekhyun had said as he gathered his gear early the next morning and slipped on his shoes. His hair was still mussed, no matter how hard he had tried to tame it, from sleeping curled up next to Chanyeol on the couch, wearing their clothes. They hadn’t finished  watching  _ Train to Busan _ , a movie Baekhyun had objected to multiple times before finally giving in. Instead, they fell asleep on it ten minutes in and had woken up to the menu on repeat. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay with you longer.” 

“It’s alright,” Chanyeol had replied, running a hand through his own sleep-tousled hair, as he made his way toward the door. “I know how it is. I have a practice I need to be at myself.” 

“I’m glad,” he said, his smiled reaching his eyes.

As Baekhyun pulled the door shut behind them, their eyes met and Chanyeol couldn’t look away. “We should go, or you’ll really be late,” he said finally. They made their way to Baekhyun’s car and then back to the restaurant from the night before to retrieve Chanyeol’s car.

He sat in his car, watching Baekhyun pull out of the parking lot, and pulled his phone from his pocket. A text from Yoora appearing in the notifications. ‘Chord progression,’ it read, their code for how did it go.  ‘Gloxinia,’ he typed back, their code for love at first sight, and then pocketed the phone.

There had been no promise of contact after  Baekhyun drove away  and yet, here Chanyeol sat staring down at not one, but two messages. 

He opened up the first one. ‘I had a great time last night,’ it read. He stared at the text, rolling the words over in his head and then scrolled down to the second one. ‘Perhaps we can do it again.’ A smile began to cross his face.

He hit reply immediately. ‘Of course. What do you think about jazz?’ 

‘I don’t actually know, to be honest.’ The text back was almost immediate. Chanyeol smiled at the thought of Baekhyun skating on the ice, phone in hand while Joonmyun yelled at him to put it away. 

‘Fair enough. I have an idea. Are you free Saturday night?’ He texted back.

‘I think I could move some things around.’ 

‘Ok. I’ll pick you up at 9:30 PM.’ 

‘Ok. See you then.’ 

Chanyeol smiled at the exchange. Saturday night. Excitement coursed through him and suddenly he found himself wishing away the entire upcoming week. The end of the following week couldn’t come fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked the moment he opened his apartment door. He had stretched his arm across the door, preventing Chanyeol from entering.

Chanyeol shook his head. “It’s a surprise. Grab your coat and let’s go.” 

Baekhyun shook his head and shrugged. “Nope. I don’t do surprises. You must be looking for someone else to take on a date.” He playfully began to close the door.

Chanyeol reached out to prevent the door from closing. “What do you mean, you “don’t do surprises”? You’re the king of surprises,” he said. 

“On the ice, yes. When I’m doing the surprising, yes. Not when I’m on the other side of the surprise. Last time someone surprised me, Jongdae and my choreographer brought lunch to the rink for my birthday. It turned out to be chocolate covered sushi. Never again.” 

Chanyeol burst into laughter. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. When was that?” 

“Five years ago.” 

“Well, I promise this surprise won’t include chocolate covered sushi. I think you’ll like this,” Chanyeol, holding out his arm for Baekhyun to take.

“Fine. But, if I hate it we’re doing something else,” Baekhyun said, disappearing into the apartment quickly before reemerging with a light brown jacket casually slung over his arm. 

“It’s a deal,” Chanyeol said. He held out his arm and Baekhyun took hold of it as they descended the stairs of the apartment complex. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun into his old pick-up truck and then they were on their way. 

Club FF was busy, as per usual on a Saturday night, but it wasn’t entirely full yet. Chanyeol parked the car a few blocks away and then they had walked down to the club. When they arrived at the door, Chanyeol briefly chatted with the bouncer and he allowed them inside. 

Chanyeol escorted Baekhyun through the crowd, hand perched just above Baekhyun’s hips, and over to the bar. “What would you like to drink?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Surprise me,  you’ve done a good job so far, ” Baekhyun replied, taking a seat at the bar, but turning away to face the stage. 

“Alright then,” Chanyeol said,  smirking and flagging down the bartender. 

“Chanyeol!” The girl behind the counter called out when she reached him. “How’s it going? What can I get for you?” 

“Hey, Amber! Doing ok. Can I get a rum and coke for me and a cranberry vodka for my date?” 

“Oh, a date?” She teased, working on their drinks. 

“Yes, a date,” Chanyeol responded. 

“You finally get your skater boy?” She teased, sliding a rum and coke across the bartop. 

Chanyeol blushed. “As a matter of fact--” 

“Shut up! No! You did not!” She finished pouring the cranberry juice into the glass with the vodka, and then quickly passed it across the bar. 

“I did,” Chanyeol replied, he started reaching for his wallet before Amber glared at him. 

“Come on. You know better than that,” she said. “Now introduce me. Quickly before I have to go make more drinks.” 

Chanyeol laughed and slid the cranberry vodka in front of Baekhyun, who turned away from the stage, smiling. 

“Got you a vodka cranberry,” Chanyeol said. “And I’d like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Amber. Amber, this is Baekhyun.” 

Before Baekhyun could speak, Amber had launched herself partially over the bar, hand extended. “Nice to meet you,” she said. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Baekhyun replied, his reporter-friendly smile instantly on his face. He returned her handshake. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you from this guy,” she said, slapping Chanyeol on the back hard enough to make him hunch over. 

Chanyeol turned red and Baekhyun laughed. “Have you? Like what?” The reporter-friendly smile vanished from his face, replaced by a mischievous grin. 

“I’m starting to think this date was a mistake,” Chanyeol muttered. 

“Hush you,” she said, rolling her eyes at Chanyeol before turning her attention back to Baekhyun. “Let’s see. What hasn’t he told me? He says  your thighs \--”

“Amber, don’t you have some other customers to tend to,” Chanyeol interrupted. 

“No,” she replied. “You just don’t want me to tell him about  the sex dream \--”

“Tell me about what?” Baekhyun asked, his eyes lighting up. 

She winked at him. “About the time he  dreamt he was in a threesome and \--” She started, but was interrupted by another customer. “Sorry, duty calls. Remind me and I’ll tell you later. Just do me a favor and don’t break him like the others.” 

Baekhyun watched as Amber quickly darted to the other side of the bar and began mixing another drink. His smile faltered, and he fiddled with the straw in his drink, playing with the ice. “She’s interesting. I like her,” he said,  giving Chanyeol a once over, and then returning his gaze to his drink. 

“I thought you might,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun chuckled and tapped his finger on the bar, then picked up his glass for a sip. “You know the staff here really well it seems. The security guard, Amber...” 

Chanyeol nodded. He looked out over the sea of people that had flooded into the club and then over to the band that had taken the stage. “That I do,” he said. 

“Bring all your dates here?” 

“What?” He turned his attention to Baekhyun, caught off guard. 

“The others. Your other dates...boyfriends…girlfriends...whatever...” 

“I...I don’t have any other dates. I haven’t for a long time…” 

“Then what about what Amber said?” 

Chanyeol scoffed. “Ah. No. It’s not like that.” 

“So what is it like?” Baekhyun asked. When Chanyeol turned back around to meet Baekhyun, he was met with an expression he could only read one way. Jealousy. 

“It’s only boyfriends...ex-boyfriends...from five years ago. I work here. Part-time. I’m mostly the entertainment manager, but sometimes I tend bar. That’s how I know everyone. When I’m not working at the studio or at practice with my own band,” Chanyeol responded. He sighed.

“Oh, I...I feel like a jackass..” Baekhyun said, reaching for his drink to quickly down it. 

“It’s ok. One of my favorite bands is playing tonight. That’s why I brought you here. That is if you want to stay...I’ll take you home...” 

“No, no. I’m sorry...I...I think I’d like to hear what your favorite band sounds like.” 

Chanyeol smiled. “Alright....They’re playing near the end of the show, so we’ll be here for a while. Why don’t we grab a table?” 

“Sounds good.” 

They made their way across the much more crowded club and found a small table. Baekhyun hoisted himself up to sit on the bar stool, while Chanyeol leaned against the table. The band on the stage had finally finished tuning and began with their first song of the night. Chanyeol had heard them before, so instead he focused his attention on watching Baekhyun as he swayed to the music. He seemed to be enjoying himself and that thought alone brought a smile to Chanyeol’s face. 

The first band quickly turned into the second band and then the third, and before he was aware of it, Chanyeol’s favorite band had taken the stage. They hit their first chord, and a smile couldn’t resist pulling at his mouth. His foot tapped along to the rhythm and without consciously realizing it, Chanyeol played the air guitar along with the band. 

Baekhyun laughed. “They really are your favorite band,” he yelled over the band, tapping Chanyeol on the shoulder to get his attention. 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol replied. “I do like them a lot. I know all of their songs and I’ve been working with their manager to help them record an album. And their bass player, Sehun, also plays in my band.” 

Baekhyun laughed. “That’s really cool.” 

“It’ll be even cooler when the album’s finished,” Chanyeol said. 

“So...your band….” Baekhyun began. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asked his attention still focused on the stage. 

“What do you play?” 

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun. “Oh, I’m the guitarist and I co-write some of the songs.” 

“I see,” Baekhyun said. “What kinds of music?” 

“Rock mostly, but it varies.” 

“You said you also worked at a studio?” 

“Yeah, I’m a music producer mainly. I studied audio engineering and I found a job pretty quick after I graduated. My parents were happy. They were worried I was going to try and make a living as a musician. When I was a kid, I wanted to. But, I like what I do now so I’m not complaining. I work with music all day. Eventually, I’ll produce my own.” 

The band finished playing and soon Chanyeol could see the image of Sehun heading toward him, bass in hand. Chanyeol thought for a brief moment about grabbing Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him toward the exit, but he didn’t act quick enough. 

“Chanyeol!” Sehun yelled, setting his bass down and pulling Chanyeol into a hug. “You made it!” 

“Yeah. I’d like to introduce you to Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is a good friend of mine, Sehun.

“Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun said.

“It is so nice to meet you too,” Sehun said, reaching out to shake Baekhyun’s hand waiting for Baekhyun to acknowledge him. Baekhyun reached out and returned the gesture, his professional demeanor returning. “I saw you skate when the idiot here threw the jacket. I’m also the one who texted you back when he wouldn’t. He talks about you so much, I feel like I already know you personally.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “So you’re who I have to thank for the wonderful time I’ve been having.” 

“You’re welcome,” Sehun responded. 

Chanyeol sighed and ran his hands through his hair before glaring over at Sehun. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

“Ah. Yeah. Just wanted to stop by and say hi when I saw you in the crowd. Couldn’t help myself,” Sehun said. 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later this week, ok?” 

“Definitely. Catch you later!” Sehun said, picking up his bass and heading toward the backstage area.

Once he was safely out of sight, Baekhyun broke into a laugh. “Apparently, I’m very well known amongst your friends.” 

Chanyeol blushed. “You may be. I may have ruined an entire sport for them because of you.” 

“Did you now?” Baekhyun smirked. “Care to show me how much you appreciate me back at my place? I promise Jongdae’s out of town.” 

“Of-of course,” Chanyeol stammered. He grabbed hold of Baekhyun’s hand and pulled him toward the exit. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Put the phone away, or I throw it,” Kyungsoo said, staring up Chanyeol. Even with his small stature, Chanyeol was  usually  terrified of Kyungsoo’s wrath. “I don’t care if he’s Korea’s darling or not. We have band practice. Shouldn’t he be skating right now anyway?” 

“He is. He’s at the rink. Joonmyun gave him a quick break. I just need to get back to him. I haven’t talked to him in over a week,” Chanyeol replied,  utterly oblivious to Kyungsoo’s ire.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Our quick break is over. We only have twenty minutes left in practice, can it wait?” 

Chanyeol sighed and Sehun laughed at the interactions between them, but they returned to their instruments and finished out the session, ending on one of Chanyeol’s favorites ‘The Eve.’

As soon as he had put his guitar back in his case, he hopped on top of his amp and pulled out his phone again. He ignored all of his bandmates as they left, only gently waving his hand at them as they exited, promising that he would lock the door on his way out.

‘You’re coming, right?’ The latest text in the stream of messages from Baekhyun read. The message, as ordinary as it was, had been weighing on his mind since he received it during their break. It was one thing to see Baekhyun compete when Chanyeol only knew him as a fan, it felt weird though to see him rehearse as someone who knew him more intimately. He hadn’t watched anyone rehearse since Yoora was last on the ice.

Chanyeol stared down at it, biting his lower lip. Finally, he made up his mind and responded. ‘Yes, I’m on my way.’ 

And with the text sent, Chanyeol grabbed his guitar case, locked the practice room, and made his way to his truck. 

The drive to the Taereung Training Center didn’t take as long as Chanyeol had anticipated. He had expected more traffic. He found the main entrance pretty easily, the banner strung across the entrance way was a dead giveaway in his mind. He followed Baekhyun’s instructions on what to tell the guard at the gate, and sure enough just as Baekhyun had said, he was granted access. Once inside the complex,  he only got lost once, mistaking the swimming pool for the ice rink. But, he did find it. He parked the car, grabbed his emergency hoodie from the back seat, before heading for the door.

Baekhyun was waiting inside the entrance doors, his blue and white skate guards over the blades of his skates and his Supreme jacket, the one Chanyeol had gifted him, slung over his shoulders. His eyes lit up the moment Chanyeol passed through the doors. 

“I didn’t actually think you’d come,” Baekhyun said. 

“Oh?” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun turned and began walking toward the rink, Chanyeol following by his side. 

“It’s just a bit out of the way,” Baekhyun said. “And I’ve invited other friends out here to see me skate and no one’s taken me up on the offer beyond Jongdae...but I know he has other motives.” 

“Well, I wanted to see you. I missed you. It was weird to not have you texting me all the time,” Chanyeol replied. 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun said his voice becoming small and tinged with guilt.

“Hey, no! It’s no problem,” Chanyeol replied. “I know Four Continents are next week. I want you to win gold probably as much as you do.” 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and gave him a small smile. “I could watch you skate forever,” Chanyeol followed up almost instantly. 

“Easy boy. I don’t know that desperate suits you,” a few giggles peppered Baekhyun’s response. 

They arrived rinkside and Baekhyun removed his blade guards, placing them on the ledge of the rink wall, before jumping out onto the ice. 

“Finally back I see!” A voice called from the other side of the rink. Chanyeol was able to make out a figure wearing a large puffy black coat with light brown hair. 

“I am! Brought a friend with me too!” Baekhyun said, taking a lap around the rink. 

“Is that jacket boy?” A different voice called, though Chanyeol couldn’t find the figure it belonged to, he recognized it. That was definitely Jongdae, Baekhyun’s roommate and definitely not boyfriend. 

“Yes, it’s me,” Chanyeol called back. “Good to...uh...hear you again Jongdae.” 

Jongdae cackled, the sound echoing throughout the rink. It was quickly followed by the sound of someone clearing their voice.

“Ok, Baekhyun. Nice to meet your friend. Now, can we please do another run through of your short program. You need to tighten up some of the step sequence. This’ll be the last run for today. No excuses,” the first voice said. The voice probably belonged to Joonmyun, Baekhyun’s coach, if he had to guess. 

“Roger that,” Baekhyun said, moving to the center of the ice.

The music began softly with just a clarinet, moving up and down the melody. Baekhyun began moving slowly, making wide spins on the ice before hitting the first jump of his program, a Triple Lutz, when the other instruments joined in. 

He moved into a spiral and upon his exit, began backward crossovers to prepare for his next jump, a Quad Salchow. He extended his leg and took off from the back inside edge, rotating all four times, but missed his landing and fell. Chanyeol tensed as he waited for Baekhyun to get up, memories of Yoora’s practices and falls replaying themselves over and over again in his head. 

Chanyeol had seen this routine hundreds of times. He knew the choreography like the back of his hand. He had seen him do this very routine in person four weeks ago at Korean Nationals and yet watching Baekhyun do it now seemed very different. Even with the fall, his skating was stronger. More pronounced. There was something more to it than there had been before. 

When Baekhyun finally came to the end pose, arms stretched out above his head, Chanyeol broke out in applause, a swell of pride caught in his chest. Falls or clean program, only Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s skate team got to see him like this. He couldn’t help but smile.

Baekhyun skated off of the ice toward Chanyeol. He put his blade guards back on, reached up to place a small peck on Chanyeol’s cheek, before walking around to the other side of the rink to see his coach. Chanyeol followed behind, unsure if he was meant to follow. 

He looked out onto the ice to see another male skater finish a lap and make his way to one of the exits. The boy was taller and more slight than Baekhyun and had jet black hair. Chanyeol recognized him almost immediately as Kim Jongin, Korea’s third-best skater. Baekhyun stopped walking, but Chanyeol was so fascinated with watching Jongin that he nearly ran into him. Just nearly. He stopped with enough space to not knock him over, but not enough for someone to not make a comment.

“Good to see you again, Chanyeol! And with clothes this time!” Jongdae said the moment they reached the other side of the rink. 

Chanyeol blushed a deep red, while Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Neither of them dignified him with a response. Baekhyun, instead, turned his attention to the other man close by, who was standing at the rink wall watching Jongin on the ice.

“So you're the reason my skater’s been behaving differently,” the voice Chanyeol now recognized as Joonmyun’s said.

“Ummm...I didn’t mean…I just….I...” Chanyeol scrambled looking for words, but couldn’t find them. 

“Looks good Jongin. You’re finished for today. We’ll debrief tomorrow,” Joonmyun called out across the ice and then he pushed away from the wall, coming over to stand in front of Chanyeol. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol furrowed his brows and looked over at Baekhyun, who was hiding his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, what?” Chanyeol said, looking back at Joonmyun. He opened and closed his mouth as if he wanted to say something, to ask for clarification, but chose not to. 

Joonmyun looked exactly like Chanyeol had expected him to from all of the times he’d seen him on TV or in person during Korean Nationals for that matter. His face, however, wasn’t as strict as Chanyeol had expected. He had a goofy smile, and even though he wasn’t on the ice, he still wore skates with his dress pants and puffy winter coat. 

“Thank you,” Joonmyun began. 

“Whatever he says isn’t true!!” Baekhyun protested, interrupting. Jongdae burst into giggles and Baekhyun glared at him. 

“Will you let me finish talking. I haven’t even said anything yet,” Joonmyun continued. “He’s always been so serious on the ice. Rehearsing until his feet were blistered and bruised. Everything was always about technique and precision. Feeling was an afterthought. And I know it's none of my business, I’m just his coach, but whatever you’re doing has changed his skating for the better. He’s more relaxed. So, thank you.” 

Baekhyun blushed and Chanyeol smiled as he caught a glimpse of how red Baekhyun’s cheeks turned. 

“I’m glad I could help,” Chanyeol replied. 

Joonmyun smiled. “I’m glad you could too. Make sure he stretches and showers and actually leaves the rink at a decent hour tonight. Heaven knows he won’t listen to me on that.”

“I’ll do my best,” Chanyeol said. Joonmyun patted him on the shoulder as he made his way across the rink to the locker room. Jongdae following not far behind. 

Once they were out of earshot, Chanyeol asked, “Is Jongdae always here?”

“Not always,” Baekhyun replied. “He tends to show up near the end of practice and usually goes home with Joonmyun.” 

“Ah. I see. So, whenever you’re ready, we can leave. I’ve got an idea of a nice place to stop for dinner,” Chanyeol said, watching a smirk take over Baekhyun’s face. “What?” 

“I was thinking that before we head out that we’d get you out on the ice.” 

“What? No. No.” 

“Why not? It’ll be fun.” 

“For you maybe. Not for me. I can’t. I told you that. I can’t skate. Besides I don’t have any skates.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’ve already solved that problems,” Baekhyun said, pulling out a pair of skates from a bag that had been placed under one of the benches.” Joonmyun said I could borrow his spare pair.” 

“They won’t fit,” Chanyeol protested. 

“Yes, they will. Now put them on,” he said, removing the blade guards from his own skates, and making his way out onto the ice. 

Chanyeol sighed and made his way over to the bench. The only way he was getting Baekhyun off the ice was to skate. He removed his shoes, not even bothering to untie the laces. He picked up the black skates, loosened the laces a little and then slid his left foot in. Much to his surprise, it did fit. He laced it up, and then put the right one on. Once both were securely tied to his feet, he removed the blade guards and wobbly made his way over to the rink wall. 

“I am going to fall!” Chanyeol shouted across the ice. Baekhyun finished coming out of his layback spin and skated over to the entrance where Chanyeol stood. 

“No you won’t,” Baekhyun said. “I won’t let you.” He reached out his hands, waiting for Chanyeol to take them. 

“This isn’t going to work. I’m going to fall and I’m just going to take you down with me. Just because I know a lot about figure skating doesn’t mean I can--” 

“Will you shut up and just give me your hands!” Baekhyun reached out and took Chanyeol’s hands in his. “I won’t let you fall. Now, step out on the ice.” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “Ok,” he said, and he moved carefully on the ice.

“Great,” Baekhyun said. “Now, push me across the ice. I’ll keep you balanced. You just worry about moving forward.” 

Chanyeol nodded and started moving his feet. They moved slowly, but not smoothly, stopping every few moments when Chanyeol believed he was going to quickly. Baekhyun chuckling every time. 

They made it halfway around the rink, not speaking to one another, only focusing on the skating together. “What made you start watching figuring skating? I can’t believe I haven’t asked that yet.” 

Chanyeol looked up from his feet. “My sister. She was a skater before she retired.”

“Right. You said your sister skated,” Baekhyun replied. 

“Yeah. She was older than me, and I thought she was so cool, so I was interested in the same things she was. I tried skating, I just can’t stay upright to save my life. But, Yoora, she was amazing. I used to sit at all of her practices after school and used to try and help her figure out more complicated jump and spin combinations. They were never any good, but I tried. I remember once at Nationals--”

“Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Your sister was Park Yoora? I loved watching her skate,” Baekhyun said, mouth hanging open a bit. “I remember watching her. She had the best Triple-Triple combination. Mine was in tribute to her.

“I had no idea you watched her,” Chanyeol said. “Oh my god. Now that you say that, I can see her influence on your programs. Holy shit!” 

Baekhyun laughed, nearly falling off balance, but catching himself before he upended Chanyeol. “I’m glad I was able to share that piece of trivia with you. Unlock another level of obsession for you….I was really sad when she stopped skating.” 

“Yeah, me too. We don’t talk about it much, her retirement or skating.”

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder as they came upon a curve partially to make sure they didn’t run into a wall. “Can...Can I ask why she retired? She was in her prime and I know official reports said she broke her ankle, but she could have taken the season off, come back the next year.” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “She, umm...well, yeah, she was in the car accident. That’s part of it. She also fell in love and I don’t want to say she gave up everything for him because that’s not fair, but one day, even after her ankle had healed, she just left the ice entirely.”

“I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Chanyeol said, he took another glide forward but quickly lost his balance. Baekhyun hit the ice first with Chanyeol doing his best to avoid falling directly on top of Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s ok. You did warn me,” Baekhyun laughed. He crawled over to Chanyeol and laid his head on his chest, drawing circles on Chanyeol’s stomach. Chanyeol ran his hand through Baekhyun’s hair and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head. 

“If I haven’t said it before,” Chanyeol began. “You make me really happy.” 

Baekhyun leaned up to look at Chanyeol. “You make me happy too.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. It was soft and undemanding, but that soon changed. Chanyeol’s hands buried themselves further into Baekhyun’s hair and they pulled each other closer, chaste kisses became desperate pleas. 

Chanyeol could feel his cock and Baekhyun’s stiffening between them before they broke apart from each other gasping for breath. “What do you say we move this to somewhere a little more private?” 

“The locker room sounds like a great idea to me,” Baekhyun responded. He pushed himself off of the ice. He reached out a hand to Chanyeol. 

“I was thinking more like my place,” Chanyeol said, taking Baekhyun’s hand and returning to his feet. The chill from the ice on his back had begun to sink into his body and he shivered. “Less of a chance someone will catch us.” 

“We’re the only ones here,” Baekhyun said, his voice purring. “Follow me.”

And Chanyeol did.


	11. Chapter 11

Chanyeol’s bed was large and comfortable, and Chanyeol was always grateful for it when he brought home a bed partner, though that wasn’t terribly often. After a quick stop for some Thai takeaway, the intense session from the rink had continued at Chanyeol’s apartment. It had been exactly what they both needed to dispense the  charged  atmosphere that had settled around them on the ice; as soon as they had changed out of their skates Baekhyun had dragged Chanyeol into the locker room, quickly stripped him of his clothing and pushed him against the wall of the shower. They had fucked hard and fast, panting and messy under the spray. 

Now, they laid snuggled together on Chanyeol’s bed, Baekhyun’s head and hands resting on Chanyeol’s chest, both exhausted from the sex. Chanyeol had just begun to close his eyes when Baekhyun spoke. 

“I’m glad you skated with me,” he said. “I honestly didn’t think I was going to get you out there.” 

“You don’t have to try as hard as you think to get me to do things,” Chanyeol responded, breathing softly. “I already can’t say no to you and we haven’t been...dating that long...we are dating, right? Can I call it that? ” 

Baekhyun laughed. “Yes, yes we’re dating…”

“Good, good. That’s good,” Chanyeol stuttered out. 

“I don’t know is it good, or is it more just ok?” Baekhyun giggled. 

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol laughed, nudging Baekhyun. “You’re the worst.” 

“In all seriousness though...I, umm...I wanted to ask...would you come with me?” Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, his eyes sparkling. 

“Again? Baek we’ve already done it twice, I don’t--” 

“No! Oh god. You’re awful. I meant to...to Four Continents next week. I--” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol said, picking up one of Baekhyun’s hands from his chest. “Yes, I will go with you.” 

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s only a week away and--” Baekhyun asked, panic tinging his voice. 

“Listen, If you want me there,” Chanyeol said, running a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “I will find a way to be there.” 

Baekhyun didn’t respond. He simply leaned up and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, smiling as he pulled away and returned to his resting spot. 

“I’m glad you’re coming,” he said, snuggling further into Chanyeol’s chest and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Chanyeol stared down at the smaller man and smiled. “Me too,” he whispered in return. 


	12. Chapter 12

The knock on the door was loud and precise. It startled Chanyeol. The last time he had been awake before the sun had risen, he was flying to Nice with Yoora for her last World Championship. She had come home with first place, which had been expected, and he expected Baekhyun to win gold as well. He smiled to himself at the thought. 

He opened the door to find Baekhyun, his hair slightly mussed from sleep, yawning and leaning against the door frame.

“Good morning to you too,” Chanyeol said, hurrying to leave as the sound of paws clicking on the apartment’s wooden floor approached.

“As often as I am awake before the sun comes up, I don’t usually wake up until I’ve been on the ice for about an hour,” Baekhyun replied. He looked Chanyeol up and down, taking in the way Chanyeol’s hair stuck up on one side and the Korean Figure Skating hoodie Chanyeol had pulled over his head moments after he answered the door. Then he noticed, the small ball of fur eagerly huddled against Chanyeol’s leg. “And who is that?” 

Chanyeol smiled, dropping down to the floor to pet the dog on his head. “This...this is Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun laughed. “You named your puppy after me?” 

“I did...obsessed fan, remember?” 

“I’m seeing that quite clearly now,” Baekhyun laughed. “He’s cute.” 

Chanyeol stood back up. “No, Baekhyunnie, you don’t get to go,” he said to the puppy who whined as Chanyeol gently moved him further into the apartment with his foot. “Minho will be by later today to feed you and play. You’ll have fun.”  

“Got everything?” Baekhyun asked, his smile soft as he watched Chanyeol and his puppy. 

“Yep,” Chanyeol responded, pulling his suitcase behind him as he pulled the door to his apartment shut behind him. 

“Great. Let’s go, handsome,” Baekhyun said with a wink as they headed for the elevator and then the waiting van in the parking lot. Finally, they were off to Four Continents. 

Driving out to the Gangneung Ice Arena felt like it would never end. Though they spent it cuddled together and sleeping on and off, Chanyeol and Baekhyun arrived at the hotel exhausted. Joonmyun and Jongdae were waiting at the reception desk as Chanyeol and Baekhyun made their way to the desk. 

“I see you made it,” Jongdae said clapping a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Thanks for making sure he got here.” 

“Was it a concern that he wouldn’t?” Chanyeol responded. 

Jongdae shrugged. “Usually it wouldn’t be. I’m not so sure now.” 

Baekhyun glared at Jongdae and then grabbed Chanyeol’s arm, pulling him away. “Come on Chanyeol.  We have to check-in.” 

After they had checked in and settled themselves into their room, they made their way back downstairs to find the lobby busier than it had been an hour before. Other skaters were checking in and press had arrived to take photos and catch quick interviews with skaters before the competition got underway. 

“Just keep walking through them. They’re going to stop me and I have to talk with them,” Baekhyun said as they exited the elevator. “I’ll meet you outside. I promise I won’t be long.” He reached up and kissed Chanyeol on the cheek. 

They walked together for as long as they could until the reporters realized that Baekhyun had appeared. Almost instantly Baekhyun was swarmed with at least twenty reporters and their camera crews desperate to talk to the Korea’s hero, the man who everyone estimated would win Four Continents, the Asian Winter Games and go on to win the World Championships. 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun put on his professional smile and began answering questions as microphones and cameras were thrust his direction. The scene looked familiar, almost a replication of the moment Chanyeol had stepped off the plane with Yoora. He hung back for a few more moments and waited in the background, but then made his way outside the hotel as Baekhyun had instructed. 

“This is how it always is,” Jongdae said to Chanyeol clapping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Jongdae was sitting on the bench outside, scrolling through his phone. “You’ll get used to it. They could be there for a while.”

Chanyeol nodded. “Yeah,” he responded, taking a seat next to Jongdae, who had pulled out his headphones and put them in his ears. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Yoora. ‘Carnation,’ it read. Immediately, his phone rang. 

“What’s up Chanyeol?” Yoora said, her voice providing a calming effect. 

“I...I wasn’t expecting you to call,” he stammered.

“You never use that code unless you’re sad,” Yoora sighed. 

“I’m not sad,” Chanyeol defended. 

“No? Then what’s up?” 

He inhaled, letting the silence hang on the line for a while. “I’m...I’m at Four Continents…” 

“Oh. I didn’t know you were planning to go to that competition. Usually, you just watch the stream.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t...I’m kind of…”

She laughed. “You’re dating him, aren’t you? Your plan actually worked.” 

“Yes.” 

“Idiot,” she chuckled. “So, you have your boy, why are you sad?” 

“I told you, I’m not sad. It’s just being here reminds me of your last World Championship and...I missed you.” 

“Ah,” she said, her voice gentling. “I always miss you Chanyeol. You know you can come and visit. I’m not dead, just living a little further away.” 

“I know. Maybe I will,” Chanyeol said. He looked around and saw that Baekhyun and Joonmyun had finally made their way away from the reporters and Baekhyun was making his way over to Chanyeol. 

“Hey!” Baekhyun called before realizing Chanyeol was on the phone. “Oh. Sorry. Who are you on the phone with?” His voice dropped to barely above a whisper. 

“My sister,” Chanyeol replied. “Want to talk to her?” 

“Really?” Baekhyun said. “That’s really Park Yoora?  I can’t. No. I just-- ” 

Chanyeol nodded. “ Come  say hi and then we can go.” 

“Sure... ok ,” Baekhyun responded,  steadying his voice . Chanyeol handed him his phone and Baekhyun slowly brought it to his ear, his hands shaking. “Hello?” 

Yoora giggled. “Byun Baekhyun. Well then,” she said, teasing. “Take good care of him and win gold for Korea tomorrow. Do you hear me?”

Baekhyun’s face stretched into a full teeth smile. “Yes. Yes, of course.” He handed the phone back to Chanyeol.

“I have to go Yoora,” he said. “I think you might have broken him.”

She laughed. “Ok. Talk soon Chanyeol. Bye.” 

He hung up the phone and looked at Baekhyun. “You ok, Baek?”

“No, no I’m not. That was...that was…” 

“Yes, it was. She wished you good luck,” Chanyeol said, nudging Baekhyun. “Don’t let her down.” 

Baekhyun stared at him. “Thank you for the pressure,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Come on, let’s go check-in at the rink and grab dinner.” 

They both turned and walked back toward Jongdae and Joonmyun, Baekhyun’s hand reaching out for Chanyeol’s. 

“Are you excited?” Baekhyun asked, swinging their hands back and forth. 

“I feel like I should be asking you that,” Chanyeol said, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand. 

“It’s not too exciting for me anymore. It used to be, but it’s just a competition. They’re work. Knowing that you’re going to be here and that Park Yoora is rooting for me makes it more exciting,” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol smiled. “Yes, I am excited. I haven’t been behind the scenes of a competition since…and definitely not with you!” 

“You should be excited about that! I’m a delight to be around!” 

“Oh yes,” Chanyeol said. “You are just so delightful. I can’t describe how delightful you are.” 

“Keep that up and I’ll make you stay with Jongdae and Joonmyun.” 

“I think that will be punishment for both of us.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Fine, fine.” He leaned down and placed a small kiss to the top of Baekhyun’s head, ignoring  Jongdae, who was making kissy faces in his peripheral vision. Within moments, they rejoined Jongdae and Joonmyun and finally headed on their way for the evening. 


	13. Chapter 13

The rink during a competition was calm and quiet, only the sounds of skates cutting into the ice, the announcer declaring who would be skating, and muffled conversation from the audience filled the arena. A weight of nostalgia settled itself into Chanyeol’s chest. He hadn’t been in the skater’s area of the arena during a competition since Yoora’s last competition and he couldn’t help but get lost in memories of her. 

Baekhyun made his way rinkside, Joonmyun at his side, and his headphones shoved into his ears drowning out the surrounding sounds of the crowd. Chanyeol followed close behind, taking in the electricity sparking through the air. He took in all of the signs made for Baekhyun wishing him luck on the ice and he could feel his heart pounding. He had missed this. 

As they approached the side, one of Baekhyun’s competitors, a Japanese skater with slicked-back black hair, finished up his program and then quickly made his way off of the ice. Baekhyun nodded at the man as he made his way into the kiss and cry. Then, he removed his Korea skating jacket, his blade guards, and pulled his headphones from his ears, trying to hand them to Chanyeol, only to find Chanyeol staring off into the distance. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, bringing him back to the present moment. Baekhyun stepped off the ice and put his blade guards back in place. “Everything ok?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Was just thinking about Yoora’s last skate,” Chanyeol replied. “Just having some weird deja vu. But, I’m excited to see you compete. I’m excited for you to bring home the gold.” 

“Well, I’m certainly going to try,” Baekhyun said, moving toward the rink entrance.  He looked over his shoulder and his eyes locked with Chanyeol’s, all focus and fire, then he turned back toward the ice.

“On the ice now, representing the Republic of Korea, Byun Baekhyun!” The announcer called overhead.

Chanyeol waved at Baekhyun as he stepped onto the ice, smiling as he always did. “Good luck!” He called out, even if Baekhyun couldn’t hear him anymore. 

He watched as Baekhyun skated around the rink, acknowledging all of his fans, then he took his place in the center of the ice. The music began, a beautiful pressing repetition of notes over and over, and Baekhyun moved backward, gearing up for what was supposed to be his first Triple Salchow of the program, one of his easier jumps. Instead, Baekhyun adjusted his takeoff position and landed a Triple Flip. 

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped as he watched the program he knew like the back of his hand change. Not only was Baekhyun changing the jump elements, but Chanyeol could feel something radiating off the ice that hadn’t been there before. It was like Baekhyun was speaking through his skating in a voice that wasn’t muddled.

When he finally came to rest on the ice, Chanyeol could feel tears beginning to stream down his face. Carefully, he wiped them away as Baekhyun made his way off the ice and into the kiss and cry with Joonmyun. He wanted to sit with Baekhyun in the kiss and cry and squeeze him as tight as he could no matter what his score was, but he resisted. Instead, he leaned against the side, the announcer came over the intercom.

“The score for Baekhyun Byun representing the Republic of Korea, the score please. 223.50. That brings his total score to 320.7. He is currently in first place,” the announcer said, and Chanyeol stared frozen at the scoreboard in front of him, then he looked to Baekhyun, who was being smothered by Joonmyun. Not only had Baekhyun taken the gold, but he had also broken the current world record. This was something to be celebrated and he could think of a few ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol sat on the couch in their hotel room, feet propped up on the coffee table, while Baekhyun snored away in the bed behind him.  It was Monday morning, and after a free skate program that broke the world record, and the exhibition gala that evening, not to mention the banquet, and the sex when they got back to the hotel room, Chanyeol had no problem letting Baekhyun sleep for a little longer. He wished he could still be cuddled up behind Baekhyun, but his body wouldn’t let him.

After a quick shower, he had ordered room service and then packed all of their things while he waited for the food to arrive. Now, he scrolled through his Instagram and Twitter notifications, liking a few things periodically, when his phone buzzed and a text notification from Yoora came through. ‘Tell him congratulations,’ it read and Chanyeol smiled. Yoora approved. ‘Ok,’ he replied. 

Chanyeol yawned, and stretched before returning his attention to his social media stream. Most seemed to be saying the same thing. They talked about Baekhyun breaking the record, and about the changes to his program and how it had improved in the month since Korean Nationals. He lost himself to endless articles until he felt a warm body creep into his lap. He closed the apps on his phone and placed it on the arm of the couch. 

“Good morning,” he said, running his hands through Baekhyun’s hair. It was soft and even though he caught a knot every now and then, Chanyeol couldn’t imagine it any other way. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun responded, sleep still heavy in his voice. “Why did you leave me?” 

“I didn’t leave you,” Chanyeol replied. “I just couldn’t sleep anymore, so I ordered us room service and packed everything so we can make a quick escape to get back to Seoul.” He ran his fingers down Baekhyun’s nose. 

“You are the best,” Baekhyun said, yawning. He reached up and placed a small kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol leaned down to place another more forceful kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, but they were quickly interrupted by a knock on the door from room service. 

Chanyeol hoisted Baekhyun up from his lap and slipped away to answer the door, and when he returned to the couch, he carried a tray of scrambled eggs, soup, and fruit. A perfect breakfast before another long drive back to Seoul. 

“So,” Baekhyun said, stealing a piece of melon off the tray before Chanyeol could put it down on the coffee table. “Did you have a good time?”

Chanyeol placed the tray on the table, then sat back on the couch. He pulled Baekhyun to his chest and kissed him on top of the head. “Of course I did.” 

Baekhyun smiled, looking away. “Ok. Um...the Asian Winter Games...Men’s singles are on Friday…” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol said. “Yes.” 

“Let me finish! You don’t know even know what I’m going to ask! I could be asking you to carry my bags from here to Japan!” He gently shoved Chanyeol before snuggling back against him.

“Fine, fine. Go on,” Chanyeol replied. 

“Will...will you come?” Baekhyun asked, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol responded. “I need to check with Sehun and with work, but I think I could make it work.” 

“I’d like that,” Baekhyun said, nuzzling further into Chanyeol’s chest. 

“So would I,” Chanyeol replied. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chanyeol stumbled his way out of his bedroom, his eyes heavy with the siren of sleep beckoning him, but he resisted. If he was going to make it out to the Asian Winter Games, he needed to put some massive time in at both the studio and Club FF to make it work. He made his way into the kitchen and after pulling a mug from the nearby cabinet, poured himself the largest cup of coffee he could. 

It was Thursday and Baekhyun had left for Japan the day before to acclimate himself prior to the men’s short program on Friday. Chanyeol had told him that he would be flying out on Friday morning and he would text Baekhyun the moment he landed to find out where he was. He had apologized in advance for potentially missing Baekhyun’s short program, but Baekhyun had kissed him, a large smile on his face and told him that it didn’t matter as long as Chanyeol came. Thus, he had worked the overnight shift bartending at Club FF after making sure the booking schedule was in line for the weekend, and this morning, he was due into the studio for some more mixing on an album, which he was luckily almost finished. “You can sleep on the plane,” he continued to tell himself. 

Chanyeol sipped at his coffee, leaning back against the kitchen sink, Baekhyunnie, his puppy nudging his head against his legs  repeatedly to indicate  his desire for breakfast  at this very instance . Chanyeol quickly fed the corgi, reaching down to scratch him behind his ears and reached for his coffee once again. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he smiled, the thought of Baekhyun lying awake this early in the morning and thinking of him dancing around in his mind. He pulled the phone out and his smiled faded. The text wasn’t from Baekhyun but from Kyungsoo. He tapped the notification and the message opened. ‘Did you see this?’ It read, followed by a link to a news article.

He clicked on the link and it opened up to a news article about Baekhyun’s upcoming competition at the Asian Winter Games. Why was Kyungsoo sending him an article about Baekhyun? He absolutely hated when Chanyeol even mentioned figure skating as a sport, so he couldn’t wrap his brain around why he was even looking at figure skating articles. He quickly skimmed the first few sentences, nothing seemingly out of the ordinary, information talking about his amazing performances at Four Continents, and speculation about his competitors at the Asian Winter Game.  As he continued reading, he quickly discovered why Kyungsoo had sent the article.

‘No, at the moment, nothing about my romantic pursuits has changed ,’ Baekhyun’s quote said.  ‘The gentleman accompanying me at the hotel and during the competition is a close friend of a fellow skater, nothing more. I would appreciate it if you did not speculate on my personal life.’ 

There was more to the article, but Chanyeol couldn’t bear to read it and exited the article immediately. The words knocked the wind out of him, and he found himself gasping for breath. There had to be a mistake. Baekhyun wouldn’t say that. They were dating. That was a fact. He had asked this, confirmed it with Baekhyun. This had to be a mistake, a twisting of his actual statement. 

He pulled up the original message from Kyungsoo. ‘How did you find this?’

‘It’s not important how I found it just that you know this is going on. I don’t  need you sulking again ,’ Kyungsoo responded. 

‘I don’t need your help protecting me. I can do just fine on my own,’ he shot back. 

His phone buzzed, but this time it was a message from Baekhyun, not Kyungsoo. Chanyeol stared at the banner on his phone, his hands trembling as he opened it. Maybe there would be an explanation, he hoped as he read Baekhyun’s message. ‘Good morning, handsome. I hope you’re having a good day. I miss you and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.’

Chanyeol stared down at the message, unable to will himself to hit the reply button. Instead, he opened a new text message to Yoora. ‘Lily,’ the message read. He took a deep breath. This was definitely a mistake. 

He took another deep breath and then returned to the message from Baekhyun. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t be there,’ he responded. 

Another message pinged on his phone. ‘Why not? What happened?’ 

He pulled his lip into his mouth, chewing it raw, his eyebrows furrowed on how to phrase his text. He rewrote the message at least five times before deciding on, ‘Something came up.’ 

His phone rang, pulling him from the headspace he had settled in. A call from Baekhyun. Chanyeol let it go to voicemail. 


	16. Chapter 16

“ I guess some things never change.  You’re  overreacting ,” Yoora said, her voice calm and soothing as always. Chanyeol’s phone had been ringing with calls from Baekhyun almost every hour for the past two days, Baekhyun leaving message after message. Chanyeol hadn’t bothered to listen to them. He let them go to voicemail as he sulked around his apartment for two days, drinking only coffee and half-heartedly petting Baekhyunnie. 

When it rang with Yoora’s number on Saturday afternoon, finally, he picked up immediately, a sense of relief washing over him. Surely, Yoora would be able to help him. “Come on now. It hasn’t been that long since you were in the spotlight with me for skating. You remember how this goes. He has to watch what he says. His career’s on the line.” This wasn’t the advice he was looking for.

“But, you never denied who we were,” Chanyeol countered. He could feel the blood rushing to his head as he hung over the edge of his bed, staring at the ceiling with his head laying on the ground.

“That’s because I didn’t have to hide anything. You were my brother. You’re always my brother. The same way mom and dad are always mom and dad. This is different. You...you were a fan. Not to mention a man. He’ll break hearts and dash dreams, maybe even lose sponsorship deals the moment he confirms something. Not to mention that you’re  _ MY  _ brother.” 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Chanyeol groaned. 

“Of course you didn’t,” Yoora responded. “ You haven’t actually been in the skating world for five years. Not really.  You forget that you carry my baggage with you. When you were just a fan, you could slip into the background and no one asked you about Park Yoora  because they hardly remembered you without me around.  The moment the press wants to start prying into your life, you’re the little brother of Park Yoora. You know how she’s doing, where she’s living, the real reason she quit skating. Suddenly, it’s not just about Baekhyun’s amazing skating. ”

He took a deep breath and tumbled backward off of the bed. He huddled himself into a puddle on top of some blankets. “So what do I do now?” 

“Um. No, no. I’m not here to tell you how to live your life Park Chanyeol. That’s not my job.” 

“But--” 

“No buts! Just remember, he isn’t me. Not all of us decide to give up skating to keep the press out of our love lives.” 

Chanyeol was quiet on the other end, running his free hand through his hair, and then he groaned. Yoora clicked her tongue. “I fucked this up,” he said finally, the words deflating out of him. 

“Yeah, you did,” she said, her tone forceful instead of its usual melodic quality. She sighed. “You need to figure out what you want. Do you want him just because he’s been your ideal man for so long, or because you love him despite anything? Then, you’ll have your answer on what you need to do.” 

“Yeah,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut. Then, he hoisted himself upright on his bed and flopped against the pillows. “I...I gotta go. I need to figure this out. I love you.” 

“I love you too, you idiot. Figure it out and let me know how it turns out,” she said, and then the line went dead. 

He tossed his phone to the side and stared at the ceiling. This was not working out the way he had intended. He needed more perspective. He reached for his phone again and sent a text to Sehun and Kyungsoo. ‘Meet me tomorrow for breakfast. The Famous Lamb. My treat,’ it read. Both replies back agreed. He would figure this out. He needed to.


	17. Chapter 17

Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kyungsoo sat the table in silence, Chanyeol hunched over and focused entirely on his cup of coffee in front of him. He stirred it idly while the other two seated across from him watched. 

“So, why are we here?” Sehun asked, looking around the restaurant as if something around him would explain. “I mean, I’m all for free food, but weren’t you supposed to be in Japan?”

Chanyeol froze and then looked up at Sehun. “I was, yeah. That’s kind of what I wanted to talk about…” Chanyeol said, sitting back against the back of his chair. 

“I thought everything was--” Sehun started. 

“He broke up with you didn’t he,” Kyungsoo interrupted, leaning forward and tapping his fingers on the table.

Chanyeol looked between the two of them. “I’m not sure,” Chanyeol said. “Yoora says he was trying to avoid the press.” 

“Wait, what happened? I’m so out of the loop!” Sehun yelled, throwing his arms in the air.  

“Baekhyun told the press he wasn’t dating anyone,” Kyungsoo said, tucking his arms around him.

“But...he’s definitely dating Chanyeol! I’ve seen them stare stupidly at each other like they are the only people in the world!” 

“That doesn’t mean they’re dating,” Kyungsoo responded. “Chanyeol’s always looked at Baekhyun like that.” 

“But---but---Chanyeol tell him!” Sehun stammered, trying to prove a point. 

“Guys,” Chanyeol said, his voice low and steady. “I don’t know where we stand. I just told him I wasn’t coming.” 

“Oh,” Sehun said, the word tinged with sadness. “How did you--how did--” 

“Kyungsoo sent me an article about the upcoming competition,” Chanyeol responded. 

Sehun turned to Kyungsoo, his eyebrows raised. “Why were you looking up figure skating articles? You hate the sport. You were trying to break them up, weren’t you! ?”

“What? No!” Kyungsoo defended.  “Why would I do that? You saw how mopey he was about the note in the jacket. Why would I want to go through that again?”

“ A valid point.  Then why  were you looking at figure skating articles ? Don’t you even try to avoid the question,” Sehun pressed. 

Kyungsoo sighed. “Fine...if you must know, I was trying to find out how they were thinking Kim Jongin was going to do at this competition, but they only ever report on Baekhyun.” 

Sehun perked up. “I’m sorry. Did I just hear that you’re interested in figure skating?” 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes. “It’s one skater and it’s  Chanyeol’s fault anyway. I tried to tell  him sooner, but he didn’t seem to care.  Why can’t I-- ” 

Chanyeol watched the two bicker but didn’t entirely pay attention to them. Memories of the first time he saw Baekhyun skate and knew he needed to know more ran through his mind as he watched Sehun pick at Kyungsoo’s new found interest. He smiled, but it quickly faded as his heart began to ache, Yoora’s words echoing in his head. What did he want?

He knew he was attracted to Baekhyun, had been for years, and the time they spent together had been fun, even if it had only been a few months. No one else Chanyeol had ever dated was like Baekhyun. His presence seeped into Chanyeol’s heart the way the cold of an ice rink seeps in and settles into your bones. It lingers even after you’ve left. He could manage being Baekhyun’s secret boyfriend, right? As long as he was Baekhyun’s, that was all that mattered, right? Is that what Baekhyun wanted? 

His heart twinged with pain as he wrestled with the thoughts. Everything was just so jumbled in his mind. The text from Baekhyun had been excited to see him, but that article had just ripped his heart apart. They had talked about their relationship, labeled it, or so he thought, but he needed to know for sure. He needed to know if something had changed or would change. He took a deep breath and the emotional ribbons that had tied up his logic began to unravel.

“This is all Chanyeol’s fault anyway!” Kyungsoo yelled, bringing Chanyeol back to the conversation at hand. 

Chanyeol  covered his mouth to muffle the sounds of laughter. “Alright then. Well, as fun as that revelation is, that’s not really why I wanted to talk. I...I wanted to find out...well, I wanted to figure out some things…and you know what...I think I just did.” 

Sehun looked from Chanyeol to Kyungsoo back to Chanyeol. “I’m not sure what we did to help you, but I’m glad we could help...You’re still paying for breakfast, right?” 

“Oh my god, yes. I’m still paying for breakfast. Just shut up and order,” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes. “I’m starting to think I could have figured this out without you.” 

“You probably could have, yeah,” Kyungsoo replied. “But, that would have been the easy and logical thing to do. Not the Chanyeol thing to do.” 

Chanyeol tried to reach across the table and smack Kyungsoo, but he missed. “One of these days, I’m going to actually get you doing that.” 

“I want to see that actually happen,” Sehun said, chuckling. “And since Chanyeol’s sorted himself, why don’t we talk about your new skater boy?” 

Kyungsoo groaned just as the waiter returned with their food. 


	18. Chapter 18

He returned to his apartment that afternoon with a clearer head. Everything from the last few days slotting itself into place. As he flopped onto his couch, Baekhyunnie jumping up to snuggle and join him, he finally listened to the twenty voicemails that Baekhyun had left before he had just stopped calling altogether. 

“Chanyeol...Chanyeol...it’s Baekhyun. What happened? Did you get stuck at work? Let me talk to them. I’ll talk them into letting you leave. Just call me back,” Baekhyun said in the first message. He had sounded worried and Chanyeol’s heart began to ache.

The voicemail rolled into the second message. “Chanyeol, why aren’t you answering my calls? Please call me back. I want you here.” And then into the third, “Did I do something wrong? Is that why you aren’t coming? What did I do? I can fix it. Please, Chanyeol…” He really didn’t know. Oh god, he had truly made a mess of things.  Why did he have to be so dumb?

His phone continued playing through the messages, Chanyeol’s heart aching more with each message, and then they stopped as a new call from an unknown number interrupted the stream. 

“He’s an idiot,” Jongdae said the moment Chanyeol answered. “I’ve always told him that one day he was going to do something like this and he didn’t believe me.” 

“How did you get my number Jongdae?” Chanyeol asked, wary of what the phone call would entail.

“Baekhyun may be a complete idiot, but he is my best friend. I stole his phone for your number. I know his passcode so nothing is safe.” 

“Apparently,” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes. “Why are you calling me?” 

“I told you. Because he’s an idiot...I saw the article. I assume that’s why you aren’t here and Baekhyun’s losing his mind,” Jongdae said. “He thought he was protecting you. He used to do that to me all the time.”  

Chanyeol contemplated a response, rolling words around in his head, but there wasn’t anything he could say. 

“Can you please talk to him at least?” Jongdae continued. “If you’re gonna break up with him over something this ridiculous, you could at least have the common courtesy to tell him yourself.” 

“I’m...I’m not going to break up with him,” Chanyeol muttered.  

“Great! Then could you please tell him that?” Jongdae sighed. “I don’t know if you saw this weekend’s competition, but he isn’t doing terribly well. He’s going to be lucky if he makes it into the top ten. I think he might break something seriously if he doesn’t land his Triple-Triple combination correctly. I’ve never seen him skate this badly...even when he was first learning...and he was bad…”

  
“Oh fuck,” Chanyeol groaned. “Fuck. No. No! That’s not...no...Tell him... well first, tell him I’m sorry .  And then tell him  this is about him figuring out what he wants...I don’t want to be the boyfriend hiding in the shadows or the guy everyone online speculates about , but I will be if that’s what he wants .  But, I don’t need protecting. Look,  if  what he wants is still me when he weighs all of his options,  that’s great. I’ll be here waiting.  And if it’s not me, that’s ok too and we’ll go our separate ways.  I’ll always be his fan, no matter what. ”  He took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest as he relayed the words to Jongdae. What if Baekhyun did decide that his career was more important? It would be fair after all, they had only been dating for a few months. Everything was moving rather quickly. 

“Why don’t you tell him?” Jongdae asked. 

“Because I want him to make the decision on his own. I don’t want to influence his choice. I want to be part of his life, but only if I fit.”

“I see, and what about you?” Jongdae said. 

“He already fits into my life. He has for a long time,” Chanyeol replied. 

“Thanks, Chanyeol,” Jongdae replied. Chanyeol could feel the sad smile on the other end of the line. Perhaps Jongdae was worried Baekhyun would make the same decision that Chanyeol feared.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol replied. “Goodbye.” And with that, he ended the call.

He ran his fingers through his hair and stretched his neck out. This was all wrong. Fuck. He picked up his phone and pulled up the text message chain. He typed back, ‘ Did you know Jongdae knows your passcode? Cause he does. You should chat with him about that. Wouldn’t want to give anyone another reason to think you have a boyfriend or anything. ’ and hit send. His phone pinged with an immediate response, but he ignored it, for now, hoping beyond hope that everything would work itself out.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks had passed since Chanyeol had spoken with Jongdae, had laid everything out on the line. He hoped that Jongdae had relayed the message, but when no text or phone call from Baekhyun came the following day or the day after or the following week, Chanyeol assumed that Baekhyun had made his choice and moved on from their relationship.

But tonight, Chanyeol had been determined to not let his lingering sadness interfere. It was one of the rare times that Chanyeol’s band played Club FF, usually, they went on when a band canceled, but tonight it was all them. The lights blazed down on the stage, causing small beads of sweat to pool around Chanyeol’s eyes. He wiped them away, while he waited for Kyungsoo to announce the last song of the set. 

It had been a great night. Despite what Sehun continued to call Chanyeol’s “heartsickness,” every song was perfect; no missed chord changes, no feedback from the amp, and no emotional breakdowns on stage. Chanyeol had begun to finally accept that Baekhyun was gone from his life almost as quickly as he entered. 

The song came to a close and the crowd erupted into cheers. Chants of Kyungsoo’s and Sehun’s names filled the air. The band stood to take a quick bow, the applause and cheering growing louder, when Chanyeol saw it, sitting on the edge of the stage. A jacket. A black Supreme jacket. 

He stared at it, frozen for a moment, before looking around for the rest of his band members who had all already disappeared from the stage. He reached down to pick it up, examining it closely. It was his size. 

No. No. They hadn’t spoken in over two weeks. This couldn’t be from...could it? He scrambled to check the pockets, if it was from him, something would be there. Finding a piece of yellow legal paper carefully folded inside the right one. He unfolded it and written in very neat handwriting was a phone number; one he recognized. Pulling out his mobile, he carefully searched through his contact list and hit the call button. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun said hesitantly on the other end of the line. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol responded, scanning the attendees at the club.  

“I didn’t think you’d call, to be honest.” 

“Why not?” He asked. Did Jongdae not relay his message? How did Baekhyun not know what he felt? He had laid everything on the table for Jongdae. Goddamit. His scan of the bar became more frantic. Finally, he spotted Baekhyun sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of something pinkish. He tucked phone under his ear and made his way over. 

“Twenty voicemails and the only response was a text message followed by two weeks of nothing...Because I am, as Jongdae reminded me several times, an idiot. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wanted to apologize the moment he told me what I did. I tried. But, you wouldn’t answer. I’m sorry. You were--are someone very special to me and if you never want to see me again, I’ll just have to live with that.” As Chanyeol stood behind him, the sound of his own voice echoed through the phone. 

Baekhyun turned around, a smile growing steadily on his face. “Chanyeol.” 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. He pulled away. “Listen to me. You’re not the only idiot, as Yoora was so kind to remind me. But I made my choice a long time ago. I’ll always be here, no matter what choice you made, cheering you on as I always have.” 

Baekhyun smiled, trying to resist a giggle, but failing. “If you’re an idiot, you’re my idiot. I...I want you to be mine...for everyone to see. Is that ok?”   

Chanyeol leaned down, wrapping one hand around Baekhyun’s waist and the other around the back of his head, and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together, igniting a fire in Chanyeol’s belly. 

“I take that as a ‘yes’ kiss?” Baekhyun breathed the moment the two had separated. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol replied, his smile all teeth. “Now go win that gold at Worlds.” 

Baekhyun blushed. “Only if you’re with me.”

“Of course,” Chanyeol replied. “Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my ice skating AU!! I had the best time writing this. 
> 
> If you're interested, Baekyun's SP is the first, third and fifth variations from Variations on a Korean Folk Song that he and Minseok cut together and his FS is EXO's Don't Go. 
> 
> A big shout out to my super amazing beta, Mancandling, who really made this fic possible. She worked so hard to help smooth out some story wrinkles and help me develop characters. This fic would not be what it is without her! She has my undying gratitude and I owe her a lot of coffee and sweet treats!


End file.
